


Good Night

by SelnyCelery



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Long-Term Relationship(s), My First AO3 Post, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, True Love, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelnyCelery/pseuds/SelnyCelery
Summary: You cannot sleep, so you decide that it would be a good time to admire your partner's beauty in a special way ...





	Good Night

The room is dark. It’s already past midnight, but you cannot sleep. You roll over in the bed and look at the man who’s lying next to you and breathing calmly. You turn up the bedside lamp slightly more in order to have a better look at him. His blue skin shimmers illusively in the faint light. He’s beautiful, you think he’s beautiful.

Carefully you raise your hand and touch his face. With your fingers you follow the shape of his nose, from the bridge to the tip. He’s got an even, pretty nose. On his forehead there are bony bulges. They aren’t very thick or strangely shaped, but some people might call them ugly. You think that they give his face something special. You trace the lines tenderly with your fingers.

But what you probably love the most about his face are his eyebrows. They’re very thin, thinner than your own ones. You caress them gently with your fingertips, and you remember that this was one of the first thoughts that came to your mind when you met him for the first time. _How would it feel to touch his eyebrows?_ You smile. That was back then, before you even knew that you had already fallen in love with him. Before he knew that he would love you one day.

You raise your hand a little bit and stroke his blue-black hair. It’s slightly more ruffled than by day, but still in place. Eventually you let go of his face and instead place your hand on his bare chest. His skin feels incredibly warm and soft under your fingertips, but you can also feel his muscles. You might not notice when he wears his uniform, but he’s quite well trained. You pull your hand back a bit reluctantly.

Then you lift your forefinger to your mouth and brush over it with your lips. You reach out and gently press it on his lips for a few seconds. He’s got thin, greyish-blue lips, and most people probably won’t believe that he’s a good kisser. But you know better. You caress his lips and try to push them apart in order to catch a glimpse on his teeth.

He opens his eyes. It doesn’t appear as if he’s awoke just now, and you wonder how long he’s been already awake and enjoyed your caressing. You can look into his eyes now. They’re glowing red and seem to shine, and his glance expresses so much love that you start to feel comfortably warm inside. “Darling”, he murmurs with his soft voice and carefully reaches out with his arm for you.

“How long have you already been awake?”, you whisper and move closer towards him. By now you know that he loves it when you touch and caress him like that, and therefore he sometimes just pretends to be asleep. Instead of giving you a reply, he pulls you closer for a long, tender kiss. You give yourself up to him. The kiss is soft and sweet, yet full of passion. He presses your head to his chest and buries his nose in your hair. “Good night, my love.”

You huddle up against him a bit closer. Surrounded by his scent and the warmth of his body, you feel your thoughts drift away and get covered with darkness. Just before you fall asleep, you place a short kiss on his chest, just over his heart. “Good night, Thrawn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what shall I say? Thank you for reading this, I guess! I kinda fell in love with Grand Admiral Thrawn some time ago, and when this idea came to my mind at about 1am sometime last week, I decided to write this instead of my homework. Maybe I should mention that English is not my mother tongue, so if you find any mistakes (messed up tenses, strange-sounding phrases etc.), please tell me so I can correct them. I always try to improve :)


End file.
